Dishwashing appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash chamber. Rack assemblies can be mounted within the wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing where, e.g., detergent, water, and heat, can be applied to remove food or other materials from dishes and other articles being washed. Various cycles may be included as part of the overall cleaning process. For example, a typical, user-selected cleaning option may include a wash cycle and rinse cycle (referred to collectively as a wet cycle), as well as a drying cycle. In addition, spray-arm assemblies within the wash chamber may be used to apply or direct fluid towards the articles disposed within the rack assemblies in order to clean such articles.
Fluids used in the cleaning process may be heated. For example, hot water may be supplied to the dishwasher and/or the dishwasher may include one or more heat sources for heating fluids used in wash or rinse cycle and for providing heat during a drying cycle. It is common to provide dishwashers with rod-type, resistive heating elements in order to supply heat within the wash chamber during one or more of the dishwasher cycles (e.g. during the drying cycle). Generally, these heating elements include an electric resistance-type wire that is encased in a ceramic-filled, metallic sheath. The usage of such electric heaters typically leads to increased energy consumption. Also, managing temperature throughout the wash chamber can be difficult, e.g., if any heat leaks from the wash chamber exist, such as may be due to insufficient sealing or insulation.
The wire/sheath assembly is then mounted at the bottom of the wash chamber at a location spaced apart from the bottom wall of the dishwasher tub. As a result, conventional heating elements typically take up valuable space within the wash chamber. Moreover, such heating elements are typically not very aesthetically pleasing.
Accordingly, an improved heating device for a dishwashing appliance that frees up space within the wash chamber and/or that provides for a more aesthetically pleasing look would be welcomed in the technology.